


Ella en vida

by Sweet_Poison_Factory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Other, Paranormal, Phobias, Psychological Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Poison_Factory/pseuds/Sweet_Poison_Factory
Summary: Introducción: ELLA ERA...
Kudos: 1





	Ella en vida

**Author's Note:**

> Introducción: ELLA ERA...

Elaine era rara.

Elaine era la chiquilla rara del fondo del salón. De los que ya tenían tiempo de verla, nadie se molestaba en siquiera decirle un mísero "hola". No destacaba en nada en lo que respecta a actividades escolares, no hablaba con nadie, su actitud siempre era retraída, reacia a hablarle o tratar a cualquiera. Los pocos alumnos que aparentaban tener algún tipo de contacto o relación con ella se alejaban casi con la misma rapidez con la que se le acercaban.

Lo que la destacaba de las otras muchachas de su aula y, de la escuela en general era su ropa sosa, arrugada y desgarbada, su cabello desaliñado y casi siempre descuidado, cabeza gacha , mirada odiosa... ¡Ah! y su misofóbica madre que la hacía el blanco perfecto de burlas y agresiones de parte de sus llamados "compañeros" de clase.

Y... Ya que estamos hablando de su familia, echemos un vistazo a su disfuncional hogar:

Una madre que padece de misofobia que no puede salir al exterior sin estar cubierta de pies a cabeza, sin convertir el coche familiar en un ambiente esterilizado y desinfectado apto para cirujías cardiácas y sin hacer un espectáculo que involucra desinfectante y gel antibacterial cada ver que iba a buscarla a la escuela, convirtiendola en la primordial causa del abuso escolar hacia la pobrecita Elaine. Y tampoco es que a su madre le importe mucho que digamos...

Un padre ausente bajo la patética excusa de estar sumamente ocupado con asuntos del trabajo, lo cual resta la otra figura paterna que quedaba a su vida.

Y finalmente una hermana mayor que la mimaba en exceso, siempre consintiéndola , buscando cualquier excusa para darle todo lo que podía y cumplir sus caprichos en lo que cabía solamente para deshacerse de la culpa de ser la favorita de mami y papi. Todo ese amor que ella misma se convence de que es genuino es solo otra egoísta fachada para callar su propia consiencia.

Todo ese desastre en la escuela, en su hogar, en su entorno en general, es lo que la convirtió en la rarita asocial, la víctima número uno de bullying en su escuela, es la despreciada por sus padres...

Si, sin duda Elaine Brown era rara.


End file.
